Same Rufus, Different Species
by Scatterpaws Rottigre
Summary: Something from Rufus' past is revealed to Ron. Rufus was once a human, and due to Rufus now having been a mole rat for seven years, he's changing back. Things become interesting when Rufus develops feelings for Ron. CHAPTER TWELVE UP! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. Kim Possibility

Same Rufus, Different Species

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Description: Something from Rufus' past is revealed to Ron. Rufus was once a human, and due to it being ten years of him having been a naked mole rat, he's changing back. Things become interesting when Rufus develops feelings for Ron.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter One: Kim-Possiblity

Kim had just gotten to Ron's house. She knocked on the door, and as it opened she was greeted by Mr. Stoppable who stepped aside to let her in.

"Glad you could make it, Kim," said Mr. Stoppable in a calm voice. He led Kim into the family room, where he was joined by Mrs. Stoppable.

"Ron doesn't know yet, does he?" Kim asked.

Mrs. Stoppable shook her head. "Ronald hasn't been told yet. We had been waiting for the right time to tell him."

"So... how are you going to get Rufus away from Ron?" Kim asked as she looked toward the wall. There were a few pictures of Ron and Rufus together that were scattered in various places.

"We'll worry about that, Kim. Just come by tonight, and we'll have him ready to go," Mr. Stoppable said with a now straight-faced look upon him.

Kim nodded, and got up. "I'll be back around eleven then." After saying her good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, she walked out, heading back toward her house.

No more than ten minutes later, Ron came home with Rufus in his pocket as usual. Ron entered his home with a smile on his face, having just come back from Bueno Nacho. He walked over to where his mom and dad were. They had still been sitting on the couch when Ron entered, and at first didn't notice him until a squeak from Rufus let them know.

"Hello, Ronald," his dad said smiling at him. "Did you have a good lunch?"

"Grande Size Naco Combo between me and Rufus filled us up," he said, patting his little buddy on the head. Rufus gave a satisfied smile. "I'm heading up to my room for a while. I'll be back down for dinner."

Ron then walked upstairs and into his room. He took Rufus from his pocket and sat on his bed with Rufus crawling around beside him. "Hey Rufus, what do you suppose Kim is doing right now?"

Rufus made a noise saying "I don't know," and shrugged a little bit, which seemed to have prompted Ron to grab the phone and call Kim up.

The phone rang twice before Kim picked up. Sounded somewhat exhausted, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kim... are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. Just chasing the tweebs," she said, breathing rather hard.

Ron gave a slight chuckle. "Babysitting again, huh?"

Kim growled a bit as Jim and Tim started running around her. Kim covered the receiver. "Jim! Tim! Sit down!" She returned her attention to Ron. "Yeah, unfortunately. Mom and dad had to go somewhere."

"Would it help anything if I came over?" Ron said, trying to keep himself from laughing as Rufus crawled up the back of Ron's shirt and onto his shoulder.

"No, Ron, that's okay. Parents should be back some time soon," Kim said calmly.

"Well, okay then," Ron said. "Let me know if you change your mind,"

Kim nodded and hung up the phone. Ron did so as well.


	2. Tricky Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Two - Tricky Transformation

It was now just before eleven o'clock and Kim was just making it back to Ron's home. The street lights were on and were very bright, so it seemed that Kim had no trouble making it back to Ron's house. She was surprised to see Mr. Stoppable outside with Rufus in his hands. Rufus seemed alot more excited than he had been this morning, and Kim knew why.

"Here you go, Kim. Make sure he gets to Wade safely," Mr. Stoppable said, handing over the naked mole rat.

"I will," Kim said, "and I'll be back with Rufus as soon as possible."

Mr. Stoppable seemed quite please with Kim's kindness, and smiled as he went back into his house. Kim, with Rufus now in tow, set off toward Wade's house, arriving there a short time later.

Wade's parents' house seemed quite large. Kim had only been into the house once previously when she was informed of the situation with Rufus. Because there was something going on that made Rufus something other than most people would have believed. Kim walked onto the lawn of the house to find that Wade, Kim's genius friend, was already waiting for her and Rufus. "Come on in, you two. I've got everything all set up in my room."

Rufus jumped from Kim's hand and dashed inside. Following Wade, Kim and Rufus went into his room. Wade's room was full of electronic equipment, as well as all sorts of gadgets and gizmos he was making for Kim as well. Wade took the pair to the far corner of his room, where it seemed like there was a circular glass tube with a glass door hinged on it as well.

"You're sure this is going to work, Wade?" Kim asked, looking the device over.

"It should. I've run several tests," Wade answered. "Besides, if we don't do this, Rufus might have a few complications a little later." Wade went over to what seemed to be a control panel and started typing several codes into it. Within a couple minutes, he turned toward Rufus. "You all set Rufus?"

Rufus smiled and squeaked a "yes."

Wade typed another code and the glass door on the tube swung open. Rufus darted toward the tueb and climbed inside as it was shut beside him. Several lights from around the tube began flashing different colors. Kim sat still watching what was happening as Wade continued to type code after code into the console. With a flash of brilliant white light, the experiment was complete. Kim and Wade looked at Rufus as he exitted the tube.

"Come on," Kim said. "It's time to get you back to Ron."


	3. Old Friend, New Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Three - Old Friend, New Face

Ron awoke the next morning, and crawled out of his bed. He got dressed rather quickly, then rushed back to his bed to where Rufus usually slept. A look of worry came across Ron's face though, as he realized Rufus wasn't there. In a frantic attempt to find him, Ron ripped each and every blanket off of his bed. Still no luck. He headed toward his open dresser drawer thinking that Rufus may have gotten up with him, and he just hadn't seen it, but was even more worried to see that Rufus wasn't there either. Ron panicked, grabbed the phone beside his bed, and called Kim, who was at home.

Kim could hear the frantic tone in Ron's voice. "Ron, relax. Rufus is fine."

Ron didn't calm down. "Rufus isn't here, Kim. He was with me last night, but now I can't find him."

"I'll be right over, okay Ron? Just try and keep calm." Kim said.

Ron took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks Kim."

Both hung up the phone, then Ron flopped onto his bed. He hadn't been this depressed since he'd had to take Rufus to a vet. A thought that still to this day bothered him. All he could do was just sit there, trying to think about where Rufus might be. Just when he was about to cry, someone knocked on his bedroom door: Ron's mom.

"Ronald," she said in a soft tone, "I know you're worried about Rufus," she jestured Mr. Stoppable into the room. "But there's something I need to tell you."

Mr. Stoppable sat on the bed beside him. "There's something you didn't know about Rufus when you first got him."

Ron sniffed back a tear. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Stoppable continued. "About seven years ago, before you got Rufus, we met with Wade and his parents. They told us that one of the experiments Wade has recently completed was a machine that could turn a human into an animal for a period of time. Wade and Rufus were friends at the time, and with Rufus being extremely energetic in wanting to help Wade try out his newest projects, he opted to be Wade's first."

Ron looked a little confused.

"Wade, upon getting Rufus' parents' permission, went ahead and made the transformation, which turned Rufus into a naked mole rat." Mr. Stoppable went on. "After the experiment was successfully completed, Wade took Rufus to a pet store. The same one that Rufus' father owned. Wade told Rufus' father to find him a good home, and preferably someone who he knew would take care of him."

"Which was one week prior to you finding Rufus in the same pet store," Mrs. Stoppable added. "Believing you were the right owner for Rufus, his dad turned Rufus over to you, where he's been living for what's now been seven years."

Ron now seemed a little shocked. "What?"

Kim entered Ron's room, and looked over at him. "Ron, we had to take Rufus over to Wade's last night, because he needed to be transformed back into a human. Seven years was the maximum time Rufus could stay a naked mole rat, and in order to prevent any physical harm to Rufus, he had to be changed back."

"Wait a second," Ron said. "So are you trying to tell me Rufus is actually a..."

"Human," said a gentle, male's voice behind Kim. "That's right, Ron."

Ron looked around Kim to see a teenager with blue eyes and peach colored hair standing behind her. "Rufus... it can't be. Is this a joke or something?"

Rufus shook his head. "It's me, Ron." To give Ron proof, Rufus took out a picture of himself as a mole rat with Ron at his side. Ron knew it couldn't have been a joke at this point because the picture was taken when there was no one else in the house at the time. It was a picture of them watching a monster movie they'd seen some time ago while watching over the house.

Ron's face lit up as he jumped off the bed, and ran over to Rufus hugging him tight. "Rufus... it really IS you!"

Rufus just chuckled and hugged Ron back. "Surprised?"

He just smiled. "This is awesome!"

Kim's Kimmunicator went off just then, and pushing a button on it, she responded. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I put Rufus into the school database as a student and I set up all his classes for him too." A printout from Wade came out of the Kimmunicator showing the class listing. "I've set Rufus up to be in all of Ron's classes as well."

"You rock, Wade," Kim said, turning it off and handing the list to Rufus.

Ron looked over at Rufus. "Boo-yah! You and I are gonna be in the same class too!"


	4. School Dazed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Four - School Dazed

Rufus and Ron spent the rest of the morning preparing for the school day. Ron was settled in his usual clothes, and Rufus' clothes consisted of a blue tee-shirt and a pair of bluejeans. The two of them headed downstairs about fifteen minutes later to see that Kim was chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Apperently, the two had contacted Rufus' previous parents who now lived more than two states away, and told then that the switch back into a human was successful.

As Rufus and Ron came into the room, Kim noticed that both were smiling. "Looks like you two are glad with the way things worked out."

Ron nodded. "Who'd have guessed that my little naked mole rat buddy was actually a human?"

Rufus gave a bit of a chuckle as he put his pack on his shoulders. More than anything, Rufus seemed anxious to see what school was like for Ron and Kim. He'd remembered bits and pieces of his experiences at school at around seven years old, but he was sure that this school was going to be a whole new experience for him.

After a brief breakfast, the three of them were off toward the school. Along the way they came across several faces whom they'd seen before which included Bonnie, Monique, Felix, and a few others.

"Don't worry, Rufus," Ron said cooly. "I'll help ya get through the first day so you don't end up too lost."

Rufus couldn't help himself. He chuckled again quietly and nodded at Ron. "How far is the school anyway? Having spent most of my life in your pocket or your locker I don't exactly know."

Kim gave a bit of a smile. "Not too far. Just a couple more blocks."

The group walked on, talking amongst themselves until Middleton School came into view. Rufus was quick to notice how loud it suddenly became around the area. Something he never really noticed inside of Ron's pocket. The three of them entered the school and headed for the lockers. As luck would have it Rufus' locker was adjacent to Ron's so he didn't have far to go.

"By the way," Kim said, looking in Rufus' direction again. "here's the combination to your locker." Kim handed Rufus a piece of paper with three numbers written down on it.

Rufus took the small slip of paper into his hands. "Thanks Kim," he said as he began working on the lock. Much to his displeasure though, he was unable to get it correctly done. Again he attempted, but again he failed.

Ron, seeing this, walked over to Rufus. "Here, buddy. Lemme help you out with that." Ron glanced at the combination and entered it, unlocking the locker with little effort. "There ya go, Rufus."

"Thanks Ron." Rufus gave off yet another smile. He was glad to see that even though he was now human, Ron was still willing to help him out. An act, Rufus thought, that he would definitely need to repay. After all, Ron had taken care of him for seven years now. He'd need to find some way to thank him for his kindness through the last seven years.

After collecting his books, Ron, Rufus, and Kim all headed toward their first class. The three of them entered the room of their first class, which, based on what was written on his school schedule, Rufus knew was Math. Time to put his mental skills as a human to the test.

The teacher, a mid-sized woman looking to be between the age of 20 and 30, entered the room a short time after. She made her way to the front desk, and after arranging her lesson plan, looked over the class, immediately spotting Rufus. "You must be our new student," she dais, looking at the note that was attatched to the attendance sheet. "Rufus Sh..." She stopped. The last name had been smeared.

"Shraider, ma'am," Rufus politely said. "Pleased to meet you."

Some of the students chuckled with Rufus' kind words, but the teacher seemed rather pleased with him. "Well, Rufus, it's a pleasure to have you in my class."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rufus saw Ron smiling as if to say he was rather proud of his friend for how well he'd handled himself.

"We're going to have a quick math quiz today to see how well you've been learning what you've been taught." said the teacher as she began passing the papers out. She stopped at Rufus' desk and whispered "I know this is only your first day, but just try and do the best you can."

Rufus nodded and set off to work on the test. The questions were slightly difficult but not too hard, and, after a span of about forty-five minutes, about half of the class had completed the quiz, and were now reading books waiting for the remainder of class to end. Ron and Kim finished next, followed almost immediately after by Rufus who turned in his paper before going back to his desk and sitting quietly waiting for the class to finish.

As everyone finally finished the tests, the teacher announced what their classwork assignment was to be, stating that any who didn't finish it in class could complete it for homework to turn in the next day. Rufus, Ron, and Kim all set out to work on the assignment. Most of the remainder of the class was spent working on it.

As the class drew to a close, the teacher began handing back some of the graded quizes. Kim had gotten and A, Ron had managed a B- which didn't seem to surprise him, and much to his own surprise, Rufus pulled off a perfect scoore, even having gotten the bonus question.

The group eventually was let out of the room, but, since Rufus was so busy looking at the math test score he'd gotten, he tripped right as he was heading out the door, nearly toppling over Ron. He quickly got up and helped Ron to his feet too. "Sorry about that, Ron."

"No big deal, Rufus," Ron said, handing Rufus' book and test paper back to him.

Rufus at this point now couildn't stray from his thoughts about Ron's kindness. Though he wasn't entirely sure how he'd come to that specific point, Rufus now seemed to have developed feelings for Ron, but he wasn't ready to tell him yet. He'd wait until after school at least. Things were going well as they were, plus there was the fact that Rufus only wanteed Ron hearing it, and they were in a school full of people.

"Come on, you two," said Kim, turning to look at the two of them. "Time to get going to Mr. Barkin's class."

----------

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so long, but I had alot I needed to fit into this chapter to prepare things for the coming ones.


	5. Barkin Up The Wrong Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Five - Barkin' Up The Wrong Tree

"Come on, you two," said Kim, turning to look at the two of them. "Time to get going to Mr. Barkin's class."

The group of friends all headed to Mr. Barkin's classroom. Normally, Mr. Markin wasn't their teacher for this specific class, but it just so happened that the teacher who taught the class reqularly was on vacation, leaving a very irritable Mr. Barkin to teach the class.

As with the previous class, Mr. Barkin immediately saw Rufus in the classroom. He stared at him silently for a second before speaking. "Seems that we have a new student in this class. Rufus..."

Again trying to help, Rufus spoke up. "Shraider, sir.."

Mr. Barkin quickly looked in Rufus' direction. "Mr. Shraider. I don't know how things work in the other classes you're in, but in my class you will not speak unless I call upon you."

"Sorry, Mr, Barkin." Rufus said as he grew quiet. Ron and Kim both looked at him quietly before turning ahead toward Mr. Barkin.

"Now, it's time to start on your semester projects. You will each be paired together with someone to work on your projects which will be expected to be done by the end of next week." Mr. Barkin began looking on the list of students and began pairing them off. "Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey, Kim and Monique," He went down the list calling out names, finally finishing with "Ron Stoppable and Rufus Shraider."

The students all went to their respective pairs, and Rufus scooted his desk toward Ron's so they could begin discussing what they would do. For quite some time there was a large chatter of desks, supplies and students before eveerything quieted down.

"Sorry about Mr. Barkin, Rufus," Ron said quietly. "I should have warned you. I gave him a single wrong look a while back and he still comes after me. He's easily agitated."

Mr. Barkin slapped a piece of paper face down on the desks that were between Ron and Rufus. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you two," he said glaring at them. At that point he walked off. "The paper you have just been handed has a list. For your project you are to complete one of the three assignments written on this paper."

Ron and Rufus quickly picked up the paper and looked it over. Rufus couldn't help letting a smile show as he glaced over the paper at Ron. "So, which one do you think we should do, Rufus?"

Rufus looked at the list again. "The volcano might be fun," Rufus said in a calm tone.

Ron agreed, and the two of them started devising a plan to get everything together. They would need to get started right away if they were going to get it to a good point for the day. Ron and Rufus spent the remainder of the class setting up a blueprint on paper for the volcano itself.

The class ended, and everyone quickly rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to be last in the room. The remainder of the day went quite fast. Surprisingly, there wasn't another problem throughout the day. Ron, Rufus, and Kim all headed toward their homes. When Ron and Rufus got home, they were surprised to find that Ron's parents weren't home.

'What luck,' Rufus thought. 'Now I can talk to Ron about how I'm feeling.' He cleared his throat. "Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" His voice was was very soft and kind.

"Sure, Rufus." Ron followed Rufus up to his room, where he closed the door. "What's up, buddy?"

----------

A/N: The next chapter is going to make things interesting. The rating given for this story is inforced from this point forward. So read only if you're ready for a few surprises.


	6. The Naked Mole Rat's Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Six - The Naked Mole Rat's Game

"Sure, Rufus." Ron followed Rufus up to his room, where he closed the door. "What's up, buddy?"

Rufus sat on the bed, looking at Ron. "This is going to sound kinda odd Ron, but..."

Ron looked at Rufus. He didn't say a word at first. He just stood there studying Rufus as though trying to mentally figure out what Rufus was going to say. When he could no longer stand it, he spoke up. "Go ahead, Rufus. I'm listening."

Rufus smiled again. If anything, Ron just made him feel a bit easier about asking Ron about this. "Sit down, Ron."

Ron did so and looked at Rufus directly. "There. I'm sitting down now. What's up?"

"Ron, I've been thinking about this all day long. You've been being really kind and helpful toward me, and well..." Rufus scooted closer to Ron.

Ron raised an eyebrow, but he didn't move. "Go on Rufus."

"Ron... I was wondering if... you'd be my mate." Rufus kept his eyes locked on Ron. He'd said it. Now he'd just have to wait for Ron's answer. A couple drops of sweat dripped down his face.

Ron just sat there. Had he really heard Rufus correctly? He couldn't have. Sure they'd known eachother for seven years, but Rufus had only been human for a single day, and he was already telling Ron that he had feelings for him. "Wh... what did you say?"

Rufus didn't hesitate for a second in repeating himself, hoping that Ron would accept what he'd said. "Will you be my mate?"

Ron just stayed there still. He didn't know what to say. He HAD heard Rufus right. He grew silent. He had to think about this. Rufus was his best friend as a naked mole rat, and he proved to be a great friend as a human as well. "Rufus..."

Rufus got a little nervous. He wasn't showing it, but he was a bit scared as well. "Y... yeah," he stammered.

Ron gave Rufus a huge smile scooted closer to Rufus, placing his hand around Rufus's shoulder. He leaned over and gave a smile. "I'd love to."

Rufus had a look of complete shock on his face. "Do you mean it?"

Ron hadn't said a word. Instead, after looking to make sure his door was locked, he pulled his shirt off, then did the same to Rufus'. Rufus smiled a bit as Ron sat beside him gently rubbing up on him. "Yes, Rufus, I would love to be your mate."

Rufus placed his hand around Ron's waist pulling him beside him close. "Ron, come closer."

Ron did so. Rufus leaned close and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron couldn't help himself. He had to smile. Rufus pulled back, but Ron pulled him close again, this time he kissed Rufus. This, clearly, was what Rufus had hoped for. He laid down in the bed motioning Ron to do the same. Seeing as how it was now nine thirty, and Ron was tired, he climbed under the covers with Rufus. Held in eachother's arms, the two of them fell asleep together.

----------

Note From... Ron: Okay, so I chose to be Rufus' mate. I'm not entirely sure what exactly is going to come out of this just yet, but, who knows, I may end up enjoying this. The big thing though: Will I be able to keep this a secret from everyone else?


	7. The Wading Pool

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, some male on male activity, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Seven - The Wading Pool

The next morning came, and the sun glowed brightly through the window in the bed room. Rufus was first awake and looked over at a sleeping Ron, who was cuddled beside Ron with a warm smile on his face. Last night was definitely one of the best nights of Rufus' life. He had Ron, he was human again, and even had a mate now. He gently ran his fingers through Ron's hair. Ron responded by smiling even bigger. Rufus saw this and leaned over on Ron placing a kiss on his lips. As Rufus had hoped, this awoke Ron. "Hey there, Ron. Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm," Ron nodded, sitting up beside Rufus. "You?"

"I sure did," Rufus said looking into Ron's eyes. He got up out of the bed, and helped Ron as well, embracing him in another hug and kiss.

Ron did nothing to resist Rufus. He just stayed in Rufus' arms now running his fingers through Rufus' hair, which prompted him to smile. "Come on," he said. "We need to go see Kim today."

Rufus agreed, and the two of them let go of eachother. Ron went to his dresser, pulliong out a tee-shirt. Rufus couldn't help looking as he saw Ron's bare chest again. He just had to smile, admiring Ron as he got dressed. Rufus then got some of his clothes together, and put them on; not noticing that Ron seemed to be admiring Rufus too.

The two came out of the room heading downstairs. Both expected Ron's parents to be waiting for them, but they were greeted instead by a note telling the two that they would be gone until tonight. "Come on, Rufus," Ron said, stuffing the note in his pocket after reading it.

Rufus stopped Ron though, and made him face him. "I have something to ask you... Can we hold hands?"

"You mean outside? Well, I guess so... as long as our friends don't see us." Ron took Rufus' hand and the two of them walked outside together. They seemed to be emjoying the sunlight as well as the walk, especially Rufus. The enjoyment though was cut short as Ron saw Wade coming. He shook Rufus loose, but was too late, as Wade had already seen them holding hands.

"Hey guys... why didn't you tell me?" Wade came up with a smile on his face.

"Well it uh... sorta happened rather quickly," Ron said.

Wade seemed rather happy. "Well I'm happy for you two." He looked over at Rufus, who had grabbed Ron's hand again.

Ron didn't struggle and, in fact, seemed a bit more relaxed now. "I'm gonna ask you, though, Wade, not to tell anyone else. I'm not ready to tell anyone. Especially not Kim."

Wade seemed a bit confused. "Alright... I don't see why you wouldn't tell her, but if that's what you want, I won't tell her."

"Thanks, Wade," Ron said.

After saying good-bye, Ron and Rufus finished the journey to Kim's house. Kim was just getting ready for a mission. Wade had just come from there, and had given Kim the mission she had to do. Kim was quite happy to see both Ron and Rufus and explained what they needed to do.

"Awesome," Rufus said. "My first mission as a human!"

Kim chuckled as their ride pulled up into the driveway.

----------

A/N: You guys won't BELIEVE what's going to happen next.


	8. Drakken Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, language, some male on male activity, rape, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Eight - Drakken Business

"Thanks for the ride, Miles." Kim said as she, Ron, and Rufus entered the vehicle and sat down.

"It was the least I could do after you rescued my brother from that fire," Miles responded as he backed out of the driveway and headed down the street.

"No big," Kim replied.

Rufus looked toward Ron, who was currently sitting beside him. 'I just can't get my mind off of him,' he thought to himself. Another part of his body seemed to agree as he noticed a slight erection growing in his pants. Even though this proved to him that he really was in love with Ron, he couldn't let Ron, or Kim for that matter, see the erection building up in his pants so he pulled his shirt down over it, resting his hands in his lap silently so no one else would see.

Ron looked over toward his buddy, having noticed that they were now almost to the place they were going, and Rufus had not said a word. "You okay, Rufus?"

Rufus nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." He looked at Ron again. "Just a little excited."

"Well," Ron said, "there's no need to be. We're a team. You won't have to fight alone."

Rufus smiled again and made to grab Ron's hand again, but stopped when he noticed the car had stopped moving. Kim, Ron and Rufus all exitted the car saying good-bye to Miles as he drove off. Drakken's lair always seemed to be in a different place every week. This week was no different it seemed, as Drakken had taken residence in what looked like a factory sized building in Upperton.

The Kimmunicator in Kim's pocket went off, and Kim grabbed it. Rufus however immediately took it from her, and turned it on, being greeted by Wade. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Kim chuckled.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said, trying to focus on anything other than the now completely hard erection in his pants.

"The talisman is with Drakken somewhere up on the top floor," Wade said. "You need to get that away from Dr. Drakken before he learns how to use it."

"Got it," Rufus said, sounding as though he'd done this a million times. "Thanks, Wade." He then turned off the Kimmunicator handing it back to Kim, who was digging through her pack and had pulled out her grappling hook gun and shot it at the top of the wall in front of them.

"Ready, Rufus?" Ron asked, not turning around as he started climbing.

"Ready, Ron," Rufus replied.

The three of them scaled the wall with little difficulty, then climbed back down the other side. "Up there." Rufus pointed to one of the windows near the top of the tall building.

Only just barely visible, Shego had poked her head out of the window and spotted the group. Looking back inside, she turned to Drakken. "Well, what do you know? You were right, Drakken. They brought the new kid."

Drakken gave a chuckle. "Perfect. I knew the curious boy would follow."

"What are you talking about?" Shego said, showing off a bit of an attitude.

"Never you mind, Shego. Just make sure you bring that boy to me." 'What that uppity Kim Possible doesn't realize is that stealing the Talisman of Anubis was just a way to get her to bring Rufus along.'

Just minutes later, Kim, Ron and Rufus showed up. "You'd better give that talisman back," Kim said staring directly at the evil pair.

Right on cue, Shego jumped toward Kim with her hands glowing. "You want it back, you're going to have to get it from me."

Kim and Shego continued to fight eachother as Drakken took a look toward Ron and Rufus. "Well, if it isn't the sidekick and his new little friend."

"The name's RON!" Ron shouted. Drakken still had yet to call him by his name. Drakken always said he couldn't remember his name, and in truth it was beginning to piss Ron off.

"Drakken, you need to learn to chill," Rufus said picking up a metal bar and swinging it at him.

The impact sent Drakken flying, but luckily for him, Shego had been right there, and he fell on top of her. She pushed him off of her. "Let's just get this over with," Shego shouted. With a series of quick movements, she picked up a table and tossed it toward Kim, Ron, and Rufus who was now in an opposite corner of the room. Then, she grabbed Rufus, and Drakken, activated a jet pack and flew off.

It was at this point, Ron realized what had just happened, and had only just seen Rufus before they vanished. "RUFUS!"

Kim quickly shoved the table off of them. "We'll get him back, Ron."

Meanwhile, Drakken, Shego, and Rufus landed in a completely different building.

"Let me go, you green freak," Rufus said growling.

Shego tossed Rufus at a wall, and Draken went over to him. "Shego, I have what I want now. Do as you wish with the talisman." Drakken dragged Rufus into a different room. "This is going to be fun," Drakken said, chuckling as he locked the door.

"What are you doing," Rufus said, looking a bit worried.

Drakken slipped his shirt off and looked over at Rufus with a smile. "I've been spying on you since that science freak friend of yours made you human again, and I must say," he pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing he had a rather big erection. "you have made me quite excited."

"Drakken, you'd better back off," Rufus said, trying to sound more tough than freaked.

Drakken didn't listen. Instead, he backed Rufus into a corner and started rubbing up against his body. He didn't stop there, as he pulled Rufus' shirt off of him and dropped his pants and underwear as well.

Rufus' eyes grew big as he tried to shove Drakken off, but Drakken didn't let up. Keeping Rufus cornered, he got down on his knees, and placed his lips around Rufus' erect penis.

Rufus continued to struggle but only ended up laying on his back as Drakken continued to suck on him. "Get off me!"

Drakken stopped, but only long enough to respond to Rufus. "No way, I want you, and your going to deal with it." He then went back to sucking on Rufus, fingering him in his ass as well.

Much to Rufus' displeasure, he was now getting an erection. He didn't want this. "Get off me," he shouted again. "I'm Ron's mate, not yours."

Drakken, this time, listened, which surprised Rufus, but as he was about to get up, he was forced back down again. This time on his stomach. "I'm not done," he said as he put his manhood up against Rufus' ass. Rufus let out a horrified moan as Drakken shoved himself into Rufus, keeping him held down as he began pumping in and out of him.

"L... let me g... go!" Rufus stammered. He was beginning to feel very scared, and the thing that bothered him most was not only that he now had a large erection, but that his body had been enjoying what Drakken what was doing so much, he had shot a large load of cum onto the floor.

"I knew you liked it," Drakken said, as he continued pumping harder and faster on Rufus.

"I don't like it," Rufus said, now getting angry. "Now, get off me!"

Drakken held him tight and pumped him harder until he too shot a load of cum. Because he was in Ron's ass though, the cum filled Rufus' ass. The orgasm lasted several moments and Rufus was forced to just lie there until Drakken's shooting had subsided. Drakken eventually pulled out, flipping Rufus back over on his back, and getting close to Rufus' face. Luckily though, this gave Rufus the chance he needed. He kicked Drakken backward, got up, quickly put his clothes back on, grabbed one of the jetpacks, strapped it on and shot out the rather large second story window.

Back at the Stoppable household, Ron was sitting on the his bed in tears. He only stopped when he saw Rufusin the window covered in sweat. He slid the window open, and pulled Rufus in. "Rufus, are you okay?"

Rufus was shaking horribly. "Ron, I need to tell you something..." The sweat ran down his face.

"What happened? Are you okay? What did Drakken do to you? You look horrible!" Ron sat Rufus on the bed.

"Ron... Drakken raped me," Rufus continued shaking.

"He WHAT!" Ron grew extremely angry within seconds, but then relaxed, as he put his arm around Rufus and pulled him close. "I think I know something that might make you feel better." He checked his door again, then stripped down to his bare body. "Come here, Rufus."

Rufus knew exactly what Ron was going to do, and he felt alot more comfortable doing this with his mate, so he too got naked. Ron grabbed Rufus and pulled him into a kiss; their dicks rubbing together as they locked lips.

----------

A/N: Is anyone enjoying this? Please read and review. Thanks.


	9. The Mating Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, language, some male on male activity, rape, and other adult rated scenarios.

To Spiritofdawolf/Michelle: I'm sorry to hear about your dream. I've had dreams about that kind of thing myself, but that's not why I chose to write this. I had started writing this out more than a year ago when I was living with my parents and brothers, but after I noticed my brother sneaking around on my old account, I deleted it, erasing every trace of my account and the story. Now living alone, I decided to start the story over from scratch, which is what you and aparently a few other readers have been reading. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Chapter Nine - The Mating Game

The kiss that Ron and Rufus shared lasted several minutes. As Rufus kissed Ron, he was also fingering Ron in the ass, and Ron seemed to be liking it, as his erection began to grow. "Do you want me to..." he didn't say another word as looked down at Ron's penis. He was surprised to see Ron shake his head before he walked over to the bed, laying down on it and coaxing Rufus over. Rufus smiled and walked over to Ron. He began licking Ron's erect dick. This sent shivers up Ron's body as he continued to lick up and down him.

"Don't stop," Ron said with a rather odd look on his face. Rufus then took the opportunity to place his lips around Ron's penis, sucking him softly. Ron's eyes remained in focus of his friend and he took in Ron's shaft completely going up and down on Ron as he let out several moans of pleasure. Ron groaned and moaned throughout the entire time Rufus was on him, and, because of the fact Ron was feeling so good, he shot a load of cum into Rufus' throat.

Rufus, unlike with Drakken, made no attempt to escape it as Ron's load shot down his throat. Taking it all, Rufus just swallowed it before backing up. "Get on your stomach Ron," he said with a smile.

Ron, now in an extremely horny mood, obeyed his friend and flipped over. Rufus took his fully hard dick and pressed it up against Ron's ass. Ron remained relaxed, moaning a little as Rufus pushed his dick inside Ron. He began slowly pumping in and out of him. Ron squirmed, but made no attemmpt to move away.

"Want more," Rufus asked. All Ron could do was moan as more cum came from him, getting on the floor, Rufus contined to work in and out of Ron's now tight ass, until he too shot a load. The warm cum filled Ron's ass completely as he moaned louder than before. When Rufus had finished, he surprised Ron even further as he began licking the cum that was dripping from Ron's ass, which, even though he'd already cum, prompted Ron's dick to get hard again. Rufus saw this, and finished cleaning Ron's ass out before flipping Ron to his back again and cleaning his slightly messy dick up.

After Ron was finally all clean again, he smiled, looking deeply into Rufus' eyes. "Your turn," was all he said before pinning Rufus to the ground. He took Rufus' penis into his hand, and started jacking him off. Rufus let out a few soft moans of pleasure as Ron did this, taking a rather strange look upon his face.

Ron, seeing this, chuckled a bit. "You like that, Rufus?"

Rufus moaned a yes. "Mm-hmm,"

Ron looked into Rufus' eyes as he continued to jack his friend off, then placed his lips over Rufus' fully hard penis. Rufus moaned rather loadly from the sensation. This felt much different to him than it had with Drakken. This felt right to him, and he stayed still, letting Ron work on his penis as it began to tickle. "This feels sooo good," Rufus stammered. The tickling sensation began to build even further as precum started dripping out.

Ron took little notice of the precum and continued to suck on his friend, knowing that Rufus had more in him than that. To help aid Rufus in cumming, Ron reached under Rufus' ass and started fingering him and squeezing his ass. Rufus couldn't help himself and started moaning very loudly. Almost as if he was losing control, he started humping Ron as the pleasure continued.

This shocked Ron, but he didn't back away as Rufus' dick went down Ron's throat then back up again several times. Ron had to breathe through his nose to prevent himself from getting sick due to the lack of air. Then, almost without warning, Rufus let loose a large load in Ron's throat, and he was rather shocked to see that Ron was now trying to force more out of him by sucking harder. The orgasm continued as Rufus' cum filled Ron's mouth. When it eventually subsided, Ron backed up.

"Ron," Rufus said, now out of breath. "That was great... Thanks."

"Glad to do it, buddy. I'd do anything to help you," Ron said, helping Rufus to his feet.

The two of them just got dressed when they heard a familiar noise. The sound of the Kimmunicator. Ron had forgotten that Kim had left it there just in case Ron needed comfort, which he now had, thanks to Rufus. He turned on the Kimmunicator as Kim's face appeared. She smiled seeing that Rufus was beside him.

"Glad to see Rufus is safe," she said. But then she froze, seeing that both of them were covered in sweat. "Are you two okay?"

----------

Another note from Ron: Uh-oh. How am I gonna talk my way out of this?

A/N: Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	10. Ex Kimmunication

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, language, some male on male activity, rape, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Ten - Ex Kimmunication

Rufus and Ron looked at Kim over the Kimmunicator. Neither said a word at first, but remained completely silent.

"Hello," Kim said a bit louder, "are you two alright?"

Ron nodded, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Yeah, KP, we're okay. Just getting a bit of exercise," he lied. He couldn't tell her what had really happened. Wade seemed understanding of it, because to him, Ron was doing exactly what he told Wade he'd do: care for Rufus. Kim, on the other hand, had no idea of the goings on between Ron and Rufus, and for now that was how Ron wanted it.

Kim gave a smile. "Well, okay," she said. She had a hint of curiousity in her voice but said nothing at all on the subject. "See you guys later."

Ron nodded and turned the Kimmunicator off. "That was close," he said.

"Ron," Rufus said placing his arm around Ron and pulling him close. "Why didn't you just tell her? Wade understood so I think Kim might too. I mean, you two have known eachother since you were little. I highly doubt she'd turn away from you over this."

Ron looked at Rufus for a moment silently. "I just don't think it's time to tell her," He sat down on the bed again with Rufus. "Yeah, we've known eachother that long, but most of Middleton knows I had a crush on her, including Kim. I'm just a bit worried it might scare her if I tell her."

Rufus shook his head. "You're kidding, right? Kim's not scared of anything. I doubt you'd 'scare' her by telling her, Ron."

Ron still didn't seem eased. If anything, Ron now seemed a bit more nervous than he had been before saying he'd be Rufus' mate. "I dunno, Rufus. I just don't think that now's the time."

Rufus gave Ron a kiss and smiled. "Well, whenever you decide to, I'll be there to help."

"Thanks, buddy," Ron said with a warm smile. It was at this time Ron noticed his erection had returned just as hard as before.

Rufus saw this too and carefully undid the zipper on Ron's pants. Ron made to say something but closed his mouth again as Rufus began gently stroking Ron's penis. A light whimper escaped Ron as he laid back on the bed. Rufus kissed him again before returning his attention to Ron's dick.

"Let's see here," Rufus said, teasing. "What to do?"

Ron looked at him. "C'mon Rufus, please? Don't tease me if you're going to do it." He gave Rufus a puppy-dog pout.

Rufus immediately took hold of Ron's penis, and started to jack him off again. This time gently. A shiver went up Ron's back as he began to feel the sensation of pleasure in his member. Several moans escaped Ron as the feeling continued to take him over. He was now almost immobilized from how good it felt.

"You want more, Ron?" Rufus asked. Having heard nothing more than the moaning coming from Ron, Rufus slipped his pants off and started sucking on him again. Much to his surprise, the extra sensation, added to the fact Rufus had been masturbating him, made Ron cum withing moments. Rufus licked the dripping, warm cum off of Ron before getting off of him.

After Ron got dressed again, he gave Rufus a smile. He couldn't deny that by Rufus doing that, he felt a bit better. "Thanks, pal."

Rufus just kissed him again.

Several more hours passed, and nighttime came rather quickly. The two of them were now snuggled together in bed, but only Rufus seemed to be asleep. Being careful not to awaken his friend, he got out of the bed. He took a look at Rufus before exitting the room, still in his pajamas. Ron quietly tiptoed down the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door, where he sat before looking up at the star-filled sky.

----------

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this. I Lost my net last week and only just got it back yesterday. Hope you guys enjoy this. Anyone know what's going to happen next? Feel free to guess.


	11. Fond Of The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, language, some male on male activity, rape, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Eleven - Fond Of The Future

Ron said not a single word as he looked into the night sky, but he was thinking about alot of things. On the one hand, there was Kim, his best friend. It was no secret that he us to have a crush on her. Would Kim be upset to find out that he was with Rufus now, and if she was, would Ron put Rufus aside to comfort her? On the other hand, he had to admit he no longer felt a discomfort in being with Rufus, and, in fact, kind of enjoyed it now. He wouldn't want to have to give up what he had with Rufus, considering that both of them were quite happy together.

Ron had little other time to think on the matter though before someone came up his driveway on a bicycle. "Who's there," he asked, jumping up, but trying to sound more brave than anything else. Picking up the chair he was sitting in, he stepped forward.

"Take it easy, Ron. It's me, Wade." The computer friend stepped up into the light of the porch, and looked at Ron.

"What are you doing out here, Wade?" Ron asked, setting the chair back down.

"Just decided to go out on a ride tonight to get out of my room. You?"

Ron looked at Wade, but then looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to say. He was in a rather interesting dilemma, but considering how smart Wade was, he thought maybe he could help. "I've got a little problem. You see, I love Kim. She's my best friend... But she also knows that I've had a crush on her for a long time. I don't want her finding out about this, and then getting mad because I didn't tell her. At the same time, I can't just turn Rufus away. He's just so cute, and I just love the way he laughs, and the look he gets in his eyes when he smiles."

Wade raised a brow. "Go on,"

"I dunno, it's just... I care about Kim but at the same time I... I love Rufus. I want... to spend my life with him." Ron looked slightly ashamed and embarrassed. He turned to walk away, but Wade stopped him.

"Sounds to me you know exactly what you want to do. Kim is a good person. It's doubtful she'd turn you or Rufus away just because you told her that you and Rufus were mates. And if you love Rufus, he deserves to know that."

Ron just smiled and hugged Wade. "Thanks for your help, buddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need to go talk to Rufus."

And with that he ran back into the house, up the stairs, back into the room and hopped onto his side of the bed. This quickly awakened Rufus.

"What's up, cutie?" Rufus sat up in thee bed and looked at Ron.

"Rufus... wiill you be mine... forever?" Now it appeared that Ron was the one sweating.

Rufus simply nodded before giving Ron's crotch a light squeeze, and giving him a long soft kiss. "I love you. Of course I will. Now come on love, sleep with me."

They wrapped in each other's arms before they both fell asleep together.


	12. Ani Mated

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, language, some male on male activity, rape, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Twelve – Ani-Mated

Waking up the next morning, Ron was pleased to see Rufus lying beside him. He held him close and kissed the back of his neck, which immediately woke Rufus, who remained cuddled beside him. "How are you this morning, Rufus?"

Rufus repositioned himself to notice that Ron's stiff member was poking against his backside. "Oh, something tells me I'm not feeling near as good as you are. I didn't know you were so horny in the mornings."

Ron had to chuckle. "There's a reason it takes me so long to get out of bed in the morning, Rufus. The tension has to come out some way before school."

Rufus gave him a gentle nod. "Well go for it, hon. I wouldn't mind some extra activity with my mate before we head out." Rufus lay flat on his back on the bed as Ron pumped his muscle a bit to stiffen it more. Rufus moaned a little, wagging his butt in Ron's face.

With another soft chuckle, Ron climbed on top of Rufus and pressed his manhood against Rufus' ass. Rufus could instantly feel the welcomed intrusion in his ass as Ron's cock slid in. Ron smiled as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of his mate. With each motion, Ron nuzzled Rufus' back, which in turn made Rufus shiver. "Does my little lover like that?" Ron said sweetly.

Rufus moaned softly and gave a gentle nod. "I do... please keep going."

Ron did just that, bracing himself up so he wouldn't harm Rufus, he pulled his dick out almost to the tip before allowing it to slide right back in, which not only made Rufus go flat, but made Ron shoot off a load of pre into his ass.

Rufus felt better and better the longer this lasted. Each successive pounding by Ron's cock into his tightened ass only made him feel better and better. His only problem was his current inability to jack off as he was getting this treatment.

"I hope you're ready for a nice little treat love." Ron said, beginning to sound somewhat exhausted. He continued pumping away and closed his eyes as his orgasm approached. "Here comes..." Ron could say nothing more as he immediately became dead weight on top of Rufus, pumping shot after shot of cum into Rufus. Once it finally subsided, he rolled off of him, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I think... we should get dressed." Rufus panted, feeling exhausted from the pounding.

I... agree..." Ron nodded as he helped Rufus up.

----------

A/N: Wow... it's been a LONG time since I updated this story. I'd almost forgotten I had even been writing it. Sorry to those of you who had been following this story expecting an update. But it's here now, and I'll try to keep a better watch on it now, since my life is a lot more stable. As always, read and review please.


	13. Sidetracked

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters are copyright Disney.

Warning: This story may contain partial sexual activity, language, some male on male activity, rape, and other adult rated scenarios.

Chapter Thirteen – Sidetracked

As before, Ron and Rufus set out together to head for school. By now, since the secret was out already, the pair of them decided it was okay to hold hands. Ron and Rufus both seemed rather happy as they walked. Something that was caught on by Kim rather quickly, who ran up behind them with a smile.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, don't forget about me," Kim said, catching up.

"Never KP, you know you're always welcome to hang with us," Ron added, giving Rufus' hand a tight squeeze.

Rufus laughed a bit. "Nice day out, isn't it?" Rufus said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Sure is," Kim said.

As they rounded the corner to the school, Kim's Kimmunicator began beeping. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"It's Drakken, looks like he's found his way into some kind of an ancient temple in Africa." Wade told her.

"Doesn't he ever give up," Kim sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

"Where to, Kim?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to Africa. I don't think it's a wise idea right now for you and Rufus to come along, given what happened before." Kim said, getting on her cell, which left Ron and Rufus alone.

"She does have a point, Ron." Rufus told him. "I'd rather not end up getting raped again."

Ron simply hugged Rufus and held him. "I'll never let that happen to you again, Rufus. I promise."

Rufus turned to Kim, who was just about to get on the helicopter that arrived. "Kim, we're coming with you." Without even giving Kim the chance to argue, Rufus and Ron climbed aboard.

"To Africa then," Kim said, instructing her pilot. "And thanks for the help again Miles."

"Not a big deal, Miss Possible," Miles said as the helicopter took off.

-----

Note From The Author: I made this chapter exceedingly shorter than usual simply because I needed something to fill the gap between the wake up and the mission. Next one will be better, I promise.


End file.
